The present invention relates to a steam generator in a drum type washing machine, and more particularly, a structure for mounting a temperature sensor on a steam generator.
In general, in washing machines, there are pulsator type washing machines in each of which washing is made with a water circulation formed by rotation of a plate shape of pulsator, and drum type washing machines in each of which washing is made by using heads of, and friction between, washing water and laundry, taken place as a laid down drum is rotated.
Of the washing machines, demands on the drum type washing machines become the greater day by day owing to advantages, such as low consumption of detergent and washing water in washing, low damage to the laundry, almost no entangling of the laundry, and so on.
A related art drum type washing machine will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art drum type washing machine is provided with a cabinet 10 which is an exterior of the drum type washing machine, a cylindrical tub 20 supported horizontally in the cabinet 10 for holding washing water, a drum 30 rotatably mounted in the tub 20 having pass through holes for free flow of washing water and steam, a driving motor 40 for driving the drum 30, and at least one steam generator 50 for supplying steam to the drum 30.
The cabinet 10 has a laundry opening in a front in communication with an inside of the drum 30 for putting in and taking out laundry to/from the drum 30, with a door mounted rotatable in a front direction for opening/closing the laundry opening 13.
Along an inside circumference of the laundry opening 13, there is a gasket (not shown) for preventing hot air from leaking through joining portion between the door and the tub 30.
In the meantime, on one side of the drum type washing machine, there is a water supply valve 15 connected to an external water pipe (not shown) for supplying washing water to the tub 20 or water to the steam generator 50.
Referring to FIG. 2, a related art steam generator is provided with a case 51 which is an exterior thereof and forms a space for holding water, and a heater 54 for heating the water held therein.
The case 51 has a water inlet 52 in one side connected to the water supply valve for introduction of water to an inside thereof, and an outlet 53 in the other side connected to a steam supply pipe 55 (see FIG. 1) for supplying steam generated as the heater 54 heats water introduced into the case 51 to the drum 30 of the washing machine.
In the meantime, at a center of the case 51, there is a temperature sensor 60 for measuring a temperature of water held in the case 51.
The temperature sensor 60 is provided with a sensor portion 61 in the case 51, a connector 63 on an outside of the case 51, and a wire 65 connected between the sensor portion 61 and the connector.
The wire 63 of the temperature sensor 60 has a bracket 67 for fastening the temperature sensor 60 to an upper portion of the case 51, and the case 51 has a fastening portion 70 at an upper portion with a hole 71 for placing the sensor portion 61 in the case 51 therethrough, and a first fastening hole portion 73 and a second fastening portion 75 for fastening the bracket 67 thereto.
If the bracket 67 is fastened to the fastening portion 70 with screws S which are separate fastening members, the temperature sensor 60 is fastened to the case 51.
In the case 51, there is a water level sensor 90 for measuring a water level of the case 51, fastened to the upper portion of the case 51 with a water level sensor fastening portion 91.
However, the related art steam generator in a washing machine has the following problems.
First, referring to FIG. 3, in a case the temperature sensor 60 is fastened to the case 51 with the screws S, the bracket 67 is liable to turn along with the screw in a direction of fastening of the screw S, to require that the other side of the bracket 67 turned thus is put back to align the other side with the fastening hole portions 73, and 75, which is a cumbersome working process.
Second, the use of the screws S which are separate fastening members in a process for mounting the temperature sensor 60 to the case 51 of the steam generator 50 has a poor workability, and requires a long assembly time period.
Third, the use of the screw S in mounting the temperature sensor 60 increases unit cost of the product.
Fourth, since only the sensor portion 61 is fastened with the bracket 67 to the case 51, leaving the wire 65 and the connector 63 in contact with an outside of the case 51, heat transmitted to the wire 65 and the connector 63 through the upper portion of the case 51 from heated water in the case 51 deforms or damages the wire 65 and the connector 63.